


Perfect Fit

by Stiney



Category: A-Team (2010), A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Clothing Kink, Consensual Kink, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Fetish, Lingerie, Lingerie Kink, M/M, POV Original Character, POV Outsider, Panties, Panties Kink, Underwear, Underwear Kink, boys in panties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-17
Updated: 2013-01-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 20:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiney/pseuds/Stiney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Face knows exactly what he's looking for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Fit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [purrslink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purrslink/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, honey!!!! :* :* :* :*

**_*Ding*_ **

“Come back and get your panties tomorrow.” The redhead grumbled as she stood amongst rows of boxes in the back of the store.

Always without fail, 30 minutes before closing a woman would come in and spend an hour searching for underwear, only to leave empty-handed.

“On my way!” She shouted; slipping the shoes she never should have borrowed from Dina back onto her pinched, sore feet.

“Welcome to Provocative. I’m Nikki. How can I…” Walking through the curtain her words stuttered to a halt when she caught sight of the tall, good-looking man browsing the shelf closest to the door.

At the sound of her voice he smiled brightly and started toward the counter. “I know you’re closing but I promise I’ll be out of here in a hurry.”

“No worries.” Nikki nodded as she took in the black leather jacket, fitted light blue t-shirt and long legs poured into even more fitted dark jeans. This was _definitely_ a customer she wouldn’t mind staying late for.

“Great. I need…” He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a slip of paper. “Nova?”  

“Oh, yes. They’re one of our biggest sellers. Incredibly comfortable without losing they’re allure.” She winked. “What size?”

Another glance at the paper. “Five.”

“Excellent. Let me go get those for you.” Before Nikki could turn he spoke again.

“Ah, actually, one other.” He said, face reddening slightly. “I need the Margo as well.”

 _Of course_ he wouldn’t leave here without something for himself to enjoy. She gave him a knowing smile before heading to the stockroom. “I’ll be just a minute.”

Nikki hastily assembled an assortment of the panties in different colors then walked back to the front.

“You didn’t specify a color, so I brought the ones we offer.”

He grinned as she placed the tray on the counter for his inspection.

_No wonder he’s the one shopping. He’s got to be an expert. With that smile, women must fling their panties at him on a constant basis._

Nikki swore the temperature in the store rose as long fingers ran over the smooth silk of the Nova knickers and trailed along the lace crisscrossed back of the more risque Margos.

“These are good.” He pointed at a fuchsia pair and blue ones in a shade almost identical to his eyes.

Nikki set to wrap his selections, wondering about the lucky woman that not only had such a gorgeous man who knew what he wanted, but was also secure enough to shop by himself. _'What kind of deal with the devil does a girl have to make?'_

As she started to ring him up another chime signaled from the entrance and a tall, willowy blonde came into the store.

 _'This has **got** to be her.'_ Nikki thought, then looked down at the package still in her hands. _‘There's no way these will fit though.’_

Before she could try and tactfully let him know, the man's cell phone started buzzing.

“‘Scuse me.” He said, then answered the call. “Yeah. Almost done. Ok, I’ll see you in a minute.”

As he continued his conversation Nikki saw that the woman had stopped at a sales rack, only throwing a cursory glance towards the counter. _"Guess it isn't."_

“Sorry.” Another dazzling smile was directed at her as he hung up and Nikki handed him his items.

“No problem. Have a good night.”

“Will do.” He replied and made his way outside.

Nikki watched through the store’s glass front as a man wearing a red baseball cap and a lurid yellow Hawaiian shirt approached, saying something that had the taller man smiling fondly. More words were exchanged as he laughingly grabbed for the bag held just out of his reach by her handsome customer.

“Oh.” She uttered with surprise when a hand discreetly yet possessively slid over his cargo clad hip as he attained and excitedly began to examine his companion’s purchase.

_Well then. Yes. Those will fit **him**_ _just fine._

**Author's Note:**

>  __  
> I think I may spend WAYYYYYYY too much time at[Agent Provocateur](http://www.agentprovocateur.com/) when I've started figuring out what size panties Murdock would wear. Nahhhhhhh, I REGRET NOTHING!! Especially not thoughts of Murdock in [these](http://www.agentprovocateur.com/us-main-nav/lingerie/knickers/info/novah-french-knicker~red--fuchsia) and DEF NOT [THESE](http://www.agentprovocateur.com/us-main-nav/lingerie/knickers/info/margot-brief~blue). UNF. Yes. :D


End file.
